


Something Unexpected /一些意料之外的事

by suuny



Series: Gallavich's happy married life. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha! Ian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Mickey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuny/pseuds/suuny
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich's happy married life. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657828
Kudos: 5





	Something Unexpected /一些意料之外的事

一些意料之外的事/Something Unexpected

*ABO  
*Mpreg  
*OOC  
*因为对曼迪太过怨念我就当作塔米不存在了，这里的配对是利普/曼迪

米凯洛·米尔科维奇，米尔科维奇家最小、最离经叛道的儿子，芝加哥“荣誉市民”，加拉格家的新晋家长。在菲奥娜离开家去过自己的生活、利普搬去纽约和曼迪一起生活、黛比在猥/亵未成年的罪名下被逮捕、留下小小红弗兰妮的情况下，他和伊恩承担起了家长的责任。  
他还记得他劝利普去和曼迪好好生活的时候说他们“绝对没问题”，而且“卡尔也会帮忙”。虽然卡尔确实帮了很多忙，利亚姆也没有给他们添任何麻烦，但他们是各种意义上的“绝对有问题”。  
儿童保护中心的人来了一次又一次，总是试图带走利亚姆和弗兰妮；家里三个能挣钱的人只能勉强维持生计，利亚姆偶尔做出一点贡献，但他们都同意不能让孩子们走他们以前偷抢拐骗过日子的老路；米奇和伊恩有两周左右的时间躺在床上睡着，甚至没有时间和精力聊聊天，更别说做什么别的事了。  
但这样行不通。他们是新婚燕尔不是金婚纪念，缺少性/爱直接导致缺少沟通，米奇感觉到他们吵架的次数比接吻还要多，但这绝不是因为他不太爱接吻什么的。甚至有一次米奇不那么累的时候想给伊恩一个口/活，伊恩在床上昏昏欲睡，他爬进被子里脱下伊恩的裤子，突然感觉疲惫冲遍全身，于是作罢。伊恩，作为完全不知道发生了什么的人，哼哼了一声，连“怎么了”都没问完就睡着了。  
就在所有事都要崩溃的关头，米奇发现自己怀孕了。  
真是操了老天，就那么一次在酒店里没戴套就能种上，不知道是该夸伊恩这头牛比较会耕地还是他这块地比较肥沃。  
起初他挺高兴的——尽管他说过不想要孩子，说过他们回头可以去领一个流浪儿回家，但是想到他身体里有个像弗兰妮一样的小小红毛正在试着成长，他没办法不感到高兴。  
Omega的本能而已——前恶霸这么安慰自己。  
堕胎的念头闪过他的脑海，但是被他否定了。伊恩绝对不会同意，那个红毛要死得乐观，他一定会说些“会好起来”的鬼话，再用信息素把他哄得头晕目眩。但他也不能不告诉伊恩，毕竟这是他们两个人的孩子，而且看起来伊恩在相当长的一段时间里大概也不会落跑。  
他只是需要找一个时间和伊恩谈谈，也许他们真能找出什么办法来呢。

这个周末对他们两个人都很轻松，卡尔带着利亚姆去参加一个野营活动，弗兰妮被凯文和小薇带走和双胞胎一起玩，他们终于能在房子里独处了。  
“你想看哪部？”伊恩把光盘放在米奇面前，打开一瓶啤酒递给他，但他没有接，“今天是怎么了，我错过了从西边出来的太阳吗？”  
“去你的。”米奇用脚趾狠狠地碾了伊恩的大腿一下，“哪部都行，我有点事情要告诉你。”  
然后伊恩在随便拿起一张光盘之前露出了一个复杂的表情。  
米奇总是能看出来他的Alpha心里是不是有什么事，可能理解上有点偏差，但这次他确信伊恩在想些他不太想听到的事。  
“其实我也有些事情要告诉你。”伊恩说，“但你先说吧。”  
“不，我的事不重要。”米奇捏了捏伊恩的手，“说吧，就算你现在要和我离婚我都能撑住。实际上我有点希望能跟你离婚——”  
他看见伊恩苍白的脸。“我开玩笑的，我大老远从墨西哥跑回来不是来和你离婚的。”他揉乱伊恩的头发，换来对方有点恼怒的咕哝，“说吧。”  
“我想把利亚姆的监护权拿过来。”看到米奇没反应，伊恩接着说，“菲奥娜有自己的生活，她不可能在每次儿童保护中心那帮人来的时候都从加利福尼亚赶回来，但是监护人不在州内，他们很有可能把利亚姆带走。我刚刚听说曼迪怀孕了，利普现在大概也忙得焦头烂额。事情不会有什么变化的，只是我们不用再担心利亚姆会被带走了。”  
米奇有一瞬间想要对着伊恩大吼大叫，质问他如果有一天他们也想要自己的孩子怎么办。但他还是忍了下来。  
“所以……你怎么想？”  
米奇想起婚礼前在承包商那里，伊恩指着黑色的竹节椅问他“怎么样”。  
“我觉得……”米奇说，“没问题。又不是说我们要养个新的小孩，只要不用多出一份支出，我就没问题。”  
伊恩捧起他的脸，重重地落下很多个吻，直到米奇嫌弃地把他推开：“看你的电影，加拉格。”  
“我爱你，米奇。”  
“我也爱你。”米奇心不在焉地对着伊恩的侧脸咕哝着。  
“你要说的事是什么来着？”  
“没什么。”米奇看向电视屏幕，随便编了个谎，“你老爸下午来了，我把他赶走了。”  
“哦。”

堕胎的费用是四百块，不堕胎的价格大概是四十万。  
“米尔科维奇先生，您确定要进行手术吗？您现在的年龄很适合生育，对身体的伤害也会更小……”  
他现在想感谢特里把他养成了一个能脸不红心不跳说谎的人。  
“我没能力养育它，我不想让它跟我过穷日子。”  
“好的。”医生打开病历本，“这里写着您已婚，我们希望您的伴侣能在场，他能起到一定的安抚作用，对后续的恢复也有好处。”  
“哦不。”米奇说，“我，额，他离开我了。刚结束蜜月就和一个酒店认识的人跑了，只是还有些问题需要解决所以我的档案上还是已婚，实际上我已经找不到他人了。”  
医生脸上露出抱歉的神色：“对不起，我不……”  
“没事。就，给我安排手术吧。”  
“您的手术时间是下周四下午两点，出去之后护士会告诉你一些这段时间的注意事项。”  
米奇跳下床，向医生道了谢之后走出了诊室。

瞒着伊恩是件很难的事。  
他能在别人面前脸不红心不跳地说谎，但是打心底憎恨要对伊恩说谎的这个想法，所以他只是躲着现在加拉格家里第二大的男孩（第一大的是他，他已经接受别人叫他加拉格家的人了，起码比特里的孩子要好）。  
他第一次感到系统的工作这么快，也衷心感谢这一点。下周伊恩就要去参加听证会，把利亚姆的监护权转给自己。这样伊恩就会忙得忘了自己的存在，只要他周四那天能赶在伊恩之前回到家。  
临近手术米奇却变得越来越局促不安，他连着几天睡不着觉，只能窝在楼下看电视。好在伊恩累得总是一觉睡到天亮，而米奇总是能在天亮前回到伊恩身边，假装他怀里没有人完全是他自己的错。  
直到被突然感觉怀里空空的伊恩发现。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“看会电视。”米奇抬起头迎接伊恩迷迷糊糊的吻，“你怎么不睡了？”  
“我很担心你，小米。”伊恩迈过沙发靠背，坐在米奇身边，“不舒服吗？”  
米奇摇了摇头。两人陷入了沉默，只有电视机微弱的声音在背景里唱着奇异恩典。毫无来由的，米奇问道：“你想要孩子吗？”  
“唔，现在吗？”伊恩在米奇的膝盖上落下一个吻，手掌轻轻地探进他的短裤，“我是说，如果你想的话……”  
“滚开。”米奇在他脑袋上甩了一巴掌，“我认真的。”  
“不太想，我猜？”伊恩把手覆在米奇的膝盖上，温热缓缓地向下传导，“我当然想和你要个孩子，如果你想的话，但是再等等吧。也许等我们的经济状况好点。我们得给这个孩子好点的生活不是吗？不能让这个孩子过咱们小时候的生活。  
“好吧。”  
“为什么这么问？”  
对伊恩编造谎言像是一群蝴蝶在肚子里扑腾似的难受，但他不得不撒谎。红毛的手真是该死的大，他想，不知道红毛什么时候长这么大了——但其实他知道。从军队回来以后，他就不再是米奇熟悉的那个满脸雀斑，看起来很容易欺负的小鬼了。  
他们把他的小男孩抢走了。  
然后他才敢承认，以前不敢对那个男孩承认的事。害怕他再次被抢走，害怕伊恩眼里他最爱的那抹闪亮的颜色也消失了。  
他永远不会为“他们的孩子成为踩灭伊恩的火花”的情况做好准备。  
“我以为自己怀孕了，结果没有。”起码十几个小时过后这句话会成真——他怀孕了，然后又没有，“突然想起来的。”  
被困意袭卷的伊恩没有质疑米奇的任何一个字，他只是坐在一边，看上去像个空洞的笨蛋。  
“去睡觉吧，加拉格。”米奇揉了揉伊恩靠在他膝盖上的头，那团温顺的红毛的手感跟从前一样好，“不然你明天会起不来的。”  
“一起吗？”他又在米奇的腿上留下两个吻，“你看起来很不好，小米。”  
“走吧。”  
米奇的手被伊恩的大手完全包住，罕见地睡了一个好觉。

显然他忘记了撞见弗兰克的可能性。  
他不知道弗兰克在医院干什么，说实话，他也不想知道。但他害怕弗兰克会突发奇想地给自己的儿子打一个电话，报告自己的动向。  
“嗨。”  
米奇沉默地看了他三秒钟，果断地转身走远。  
“我认错人了？”他的手机响起来，是利亚姆，“这时候给我打什么电话——嘿，儿子，怎么了？”  
“提醒你周六咱们两个——”利亚姆放低了声音，像是在躲着什么，“的那件事，你知道的。”  
“哦，哦，当然，我没忘。”弗兰克低下头看了看自己的脚尖，“你，呃，你知道米奇在医院干什么吗？”  
“米奇在医院？”  
弗兰克听见伊恩模糊的声音询问利亚姆，他猜想他的小儿子正竖起一根手指示意哥哥别说话。  
“他现在还在医院？”  
“应该是吧。我……”他的话还没说完，利亚姆就已经挂断了电话，“这小混蛋。”  
伊恩在听见米奇在医院的消息之后就立刻试着拨通米奇的电话，但很显然米奇现在不想让他找到自己。他和利亚姆面面相觑，试图在半分钟之内决定放弃哪边——就在他即将做出决定时，米奇的电话打了进来。  
“老天！你总算是肯回电话了！你在医院干什么？”  
“呃，扭伤了脚。”米奇说，“你们家的楼梯，像你老爸一样不可靠。”  
“首先，是「我们家」。”伊恩摸了摸自己的额头，“你需要我过去吗？”  
“不用了，你今天不是要去参加那个听证会吗。扭伤脚而已，我受过更重的伤。”米奇心虚地摸了摸眉毛，庆幸他不用在加拉格面前撒谎，“医生说没事。”  
“好吧，你自己注意安全。”  
米奇应了一声，把电话扔去了一边。

伊恩带着胜利的消息回到家，却不见米奇的踪影。他在厨房徘徊了一会儿，终于决定要给米奇打个电话的时候，对方的电话先一步打了进来。  
“呃，伊恩，”米奇的声音像一团轻飘飘的、被水浸湿的羽毛，冰冷而虚弱，“你、你能来医院接我吗？”  
“当然！老天，发生什么了？”  
“我一会再跟你解释，就，快点过来，我……”  
他的话没说完就挂了电话，听起来就像是米奇在努力忍着眼泪，这只让加拉格的心悬在了喉口。  
手术并不像米奇想的那么容易。他拒绝了医院的人造安抚剂，似乎是执意要让自己受苦似的。身体上的疼痛几乎很细微，对于一个米尔科维奇来说不值一提。但精神上的崩溃让他难以承受，他需要他的爱人——伊恩温暖的手、黏糊糊的吻和那双闪着光的绿色眼睛，他需要那一切。  
伊恩跪在他的病床前时，他似乎终于从崩溃的边缘掉了下来。伊恩一开始什么也没问，只是轻轻地、轻轻地抱住他，给他无数个最温柔的吻。他掉了下来，然后落在一团羽毛里，安然无恙。  
“发生什么了，小米？”  
“别。”  
伊恩很熟悉米奇的那个表情——那个破碎的、空洞的表情，每一次他想叫停，却不知道具体应该说什么的时候，露出的那个表情。伊恩完全不知道发生了什么，但是本能的，他握着米奇的手，不停地说着“对不起”。  
“不是你的错，加拉格。”米奇终于决定开口，“是我没告诉你我怀孕了，现在我倒他妈的崩溃了。”  
伊恩看上去有些恼怒也有些难过，米奇并不能很好的看出来。但他的男孩在忍耐，这他能看出来。  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“我怕你会想要留下这个孩子。”  
“我一定会想要留下这个孩子！”  
“所以我没有告诉你！我也想要这个孩子但是——”米奇停下来捋顺呼吸，“但是我们不能，现在不能。我想要告诉你的，但是你说你想要利亚姆的监护权！我不知道怎么拒绝你，我没法拒绝你。”  
“你那天想告诉我的那件事就是这个，是吗？”看到米奇点了点头，伊恩愧疚地吻了吻米奇的手，“对不起，对不起。”  
“没关系。”米奇说，“告诉我你有好消息。”  
“我确实有好消息。”  
“这才是我的好男孩。”米奇捧起他的脸和他接吻，在亲吻的间隙说，“我们可以以后再试试，等我们能应付多一个孩子的时候，反正让我怀上孕对你来说不是难事。”  
伊恩只是轻轻地笑，回应他的吻。

Fin


End file.
